Numb
by PinkGirafficorn
Summary: After all the struggles they went through, the darkness consuming them both and being separated for over ten years, didn't they deserve happiness? Didn't they deserve to get the fairy tale endings that they had both witnessed before? Terra/Aqua. Post-KH3 but can be considered AU. Implied miscarriage.


Everything was meaningless, or so Aqua thought.

After all the struggles they went through, the darkness consuming them both and being separated for over ten years, didn't they deserve happiness? Didn't they deserve to get the fairy tale endings that they had both witnessed before?

Clearly someone didn't think so.

Their home, what used to be their sanctuary, now felt desolate and unwelcome. Each stride through the quickly greying building was harder than the one before. Aqua wanted to break down and cry and have Terra envelope her in his strong muscular arms, but she felt nothing.

Numb.

Opposite to what she felt when she first told him. Back a few months ago Aqua was ecstatic. Finally some good news for a change is what she thought. Terra was the same. She would never forget the way his mouth curled into the weirdest yet happiest smile Aqua had ever seen on a person. The way after that moment he embraced her tightly but then panicked after thinking he may squash the baby.

But now Terra felt lost, just like her. He manoeuvred himself to the kitchen in silence, unsure of how to act. Aqua on the other hand padded gently up the stairs to their bedroom, the only place where she felt as if she could just lie and do nothing. However the trip was easier said than done.

From now on every time one of them went upstairs they would walk past that room. The one just across from their own, the door firmly shut. Aqua couldn't even bring herself to look at the door without choking back a on the other hand would look at it in anger and frustration. Every item in there had been bought and placed with the utmost care and detail, everything in there fitting for their baby girl who would never get to see it.

The thought hit him like a hammer to a nail. The thoughts and dreams he'd have of them together along with a blue haired little girl, the spitting image of her mother except with his cobalt eyes, would now just remain thoughts and dreams.

For the next few days the room remained untouched as the couple attempted to go back to their lives. Every now and again they'd have to tell their friends what had happened. Ven was the worst, almost childlike in the way his face crumpled in on itself in sadness and despair. He then remained quiet throughout the rest of his visit, which for Ven was abnormal. The others offered their condolences and any help that they thought the couple would need. Sora and Kairi volunteered to buy groceries while Lea decided to take Terra out one night. And while they were truly grateful to their friends, after they were gone they were back to the same old pattern they had grown accustomed to.

After a few weeks of moping around Aqua decided it would be best to enter what would've and should've been their baby's room. With Terra's support she opened the door slowly, allowing it to creak open as she peered around the end of the door as if she was fearing the unknown.

But no, nothing jumped out at her. Unsurprisingly it was as it had been left. Stuffed animals perched on the egde of the crib and various gifts from friends were strewn throughout the rest of the room. The light pink hue of the walls did not reflect the current mood.

Terra walked over to the side table, picking up a stray teddy bear on the way. Aqua stayed in the centre of the room refusing to touch anything.

The tension in the room was suddenly broken by the deep masculine voice which escaped the brown haired man.

"What do you think we should do with all this stuff?" He said glancing down at the teddy bear in his hands.

"I don't know." Aqua murmured, the same feeling of uselessness she felt after the initial news being echoed in her tone.

"We could always try-" Aqua shook her head before he could finish.

"I don't think I can," Aqua stated. "At least not soon that is."

"Yeah that's what I meant." Terra replied.

Silence once again fell upon them. Terra placed the teddy bear on top of the side table and made his way over to his blue haired wife who stood motionless away from him. Once he reached her he gently placed his arms around her, his head resting on hers.

This was the moment Aqua let herself go. Weeks of walking on eggshells and awkwardness finally unleashed themselves as she began to sob into Terra's well built chest.

"I don't understand why it was us." She said shaking.

"Neither do I." Terra murmured softly into her hair.

"I feel," Aqua's breath hitched. "That it's my fault you know? Payback or something."

Terra's hold on her loosened as he moved to look her in the eye. "Aqua, no matter what it was, it wasn't your fault. If anyone's to blame for it being payback then it's me for all the horrible things I did under Xehanort's influence. But never you."

"I think we should leave this room, I've had enough for one day." Aqua said.

Terra just nodded as she led him through the door and back into their own room, tightly closing both doors. Once in their own room they made their way to the bed and held each other for what felt like eternity, every now and again they would ease closer together until they finally fell asleep.

By the next morning Terra woke up with the sun in his eyes and Aqua wrapped lovingly around him.

For the first time in weeks things felt better, not quite normal but getting there. Whatever would happen to them, whether they try and have another baby or continue as they were, Terra was sure they'd get through it.

**Well that was the first fanfic I've ever written, hopefully it isn't too OOC or cliche, but I tried. And also I need more Terqua in my life. I took this idea from a post on the tumblr blog 'imagineyourotp' I'd recommend it since it gives good ideas. Please review and any feedback (minus flames) is appreciated :)**


End file.
